The present invention relates to a commodity discharge apparatus for a vending machine.
A conventional commodity discharge apparatus for a vending machine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (JP-U) No. S49-150300. The conventional commodity discharge apparatus comprises an endless chain supported on a pair of sprockets to extend therebetween in a horizontal direction, and a plurality of hooks unrotatably attached to a plurality of pins of the endless chain, respectively, and arranged at a predetermined interval from each other. Commodities or goods are hooked to the hooks and carried along the endless chain towards a predetermined position by movement of the endless chain. On arriving at the predetermined position, each of the commodities is fallen from each of the hooks in the manner known in the art.
With this structure, the commodities can easily be released from the hooks before arrival at the predetermined position as well known in the art. Accordingly, the conventional commodity discharge apparatus has a risk that the commodities may be stolen in the manner which will be described below. Specifically, a stealer can rock a whole of the vending machine comprising the above-mentioned commodity discharge apparatus so that one or ones of the commodities are released from respective hooks to fall down towards a commodity outlet or discharge port. Then, the stealer can take out the goods from the commodity outlet port.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a commodity discharge apparatus for a vending machine, which comprises an endless chain supported on a pair of front and rear sprockets to extend therebetween in a horizontal direction, a plurality of hooks unrotatably attached to a plurality of pins of the endless chain, and arranged at a predetermined interval from each other, and which is excellent in theftproofness.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
A commodity discharge apparatus to which the present invention is applicable is for a vending machine. The commodity discharge apparatus comprises first and second sprockets spaced from each other in a horizontal direction and an endless chain engaged with the first and the second sprockets and extending on a vertical plane to form an endless loop. The endless chain is adapted to circulate through the first and the second sprockets and through a lower and an upper traveling path each extending between the first and the second sprockets. The commodity discharge apparatus further comprises a hook unrotatably attached to a part of the endless chain for hooking a commodity only when the part is placed at the lower traveling path and a fall preventing member extending in parallel to the lower traveling path beside the hook for preventing a fall of the commodity from the hook.